


A Surprise for Frankie

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just thought it'd be cute and extremely unlikely but fun to write nevertheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise for Frankie

_I’m gonna miss this flight. I just know I’m forgetting something._ Zach thought to himself as he mumbled under his breath. He finally pulled his backpack out, checked for his wallet and keys and locked the doors to his car. He quickly ran to catch the shuttle from the long term parking to the departures terminal and made it just in time. He got to his terminal and quickly found the counter he needed. He wasn’t checking any bags, just carrying-on his backpack so his check in went quickly and he headed towards security. He got in the line that looked shortest and waited. About ten minutes later he finally passed through the metal detector and resituated all of his things in his backpack and pockets before rushing towards his gate just as final call for boarding was sounding overhead.

Zach handed the lady at the gate his boarding pass and she gesture him forward onto the gangway. He walked quickly and boarded the plane. An attendant on board directed him to his seat which he found quickly. He threw his backpack into the overhead compartment and flopped into the seat with a long sigh, pulling out his phone. He’d made it onto to flight, but that was just the start of this journey. Sure he was lucky enough to find a direct flight from Miami to New York at the last minute on a Saturday, but the problem still remained that he’d told _no one_ what he was doing. He was only hoping to whatever powers that might be in the universe that Frankie wasn’t planning on leaving New York Saturday night.

Zach settled in his seat just as the door to the plane was being shut by the attendants. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly sent three text messages.

 

 _To Jill:_ I’m sorry for doing this last minute, but I’m on a plane to New York right now. I’ll explain after I land, I promise. Take care of Tiger for me.

 _To Frankie:_ I love you, have I mentioned that lately? Please tell me you’re not leaving New York tonight. I may have a surprise in store.

 _To Erik:_            So, I might have bought that ticket and swung by the airport instead of going home. I’m going to New York.

 

He quickly turned his phone to airplane mode and plugged in his headphones, turning his music on as the plane started to taxi towards the runway. The flight from Miami to New York was just over three hours and the plane didn’t have wifi, so Zach just listened to his music and prayed to God that Frankie would still be there by the time he landed. When the announcement came over the plane that they would be landing soon, Zach took off his headphones and carefully put them away. He kept his phone tight in his hand and waited. As soon as the wheels touched ground, he flipped the phone back out of airplane mode and waited.

By the time Zach was pulling his backpack out of the overhead storage and heading out of the plane his phone had alerted him to 7 new messages.

 

 _From Jill:_ YOU’RE WHAT? ZACHARY COLIN RANCE EXPLAIN YOURSELF TO ME IMMEDIATELY.

 _From Erik:_       BRO! Have fun. Hope he’s still there.

 _From Jill:_         ZACHARY! I SAID, EXPLAIN. ANSWER YOUR PHONE THIS INSTANT.

 _From Frankie:_ I don’t leave until Monday, what are you talking about, surprise…Zach…

 _From Jill:_         You must be in the air already. I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but call me when you land.

 _From Frankie:_ Zach? What are you doing?

 _From Jill:_         Have you landed yet? Call me immediately.

 

Zach laughed at the response and sighed in relief at Frankie being in town until Monday. That gave him two days, perfect. Zach made his way through the terminal and eventually found the AirTrain that would take him to the subway station. He got on the train as it arrived and immediately pressed send on his mother’s phone number. She answered halfway through the first ring and was immediately yelling in his ear. “ZACHARY COLIN RANCE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DRIVING HOME FROM MIAMI. WHERE DID YOU LEAVE YOUR CAR? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE EVEN DOING? THIS IS NOT OKAY.”

“I _was_ driving home from Miami, but I haven’t seen Frankie in so long, so I pulled over and found a flight and turned around. My car’s in long-term at Miami. I’ll be home Monday.”

“MONDAY!?! You’re acting like this is nothing serious. You _flew_ to _New York City_ without telling anyone where you were going and you’re only staying for two days?”

“Yes. It is nothing serious. I did and I can be gone longer if you’d like.”

“You have to come take Peyton to camp.”

“No I don’t. He’s not my kid, he’s _yours_. You figure it out. I’m sick of being treated like his third parent. He’s a pain in my ass, but he’s my _brother_ , not my child.”

“Then you’re not taking him to Rapids on father’s day.”

“You tell him that. He’ll have a fit.”

“Dad’ll take him.”

“Whatever. I need to go. I have to get off the AirTrain and figure out which subway line I need to get to Frankie’s.”

“You’re taking the subway?”

“Yes. I literally told _no one_ what I was doing, except Erik.”

“Frankie doesn’t even know you’re there or coming?”

“No. I just asked him how long he was in town for and said I might have a surprise.”

“What if he’s not home? Did you think about that?”

“I only have my backpack. I’m going to ask him where he is as if I want to FaceTime. It’s not a big deal, Ma. I have to go,” and with that Zach ended the call and scrolled back to his messages with Frankie.

 

 _Z to F:_ Where are you right now?

 _F to Z:_              My apartment, why?

 _Z to F:_              Oh. Okay. Stay there.

 _F to Z:_              Is this about that surprise you said about earlier.

 _Z to F:_              Yep. Just stay at your apartment, preferably alone and the surprise will happen.

 _F to Z:_              Where are you?

 _Z to F:_              That’s a secret.

 _F to Z:_              Did you fly to New York? You haven’t been on YouNow in hours. You were supposed to be driving home from Miami. Twitter’s mad at you.

 _Z to F:_              They won’t be once they see the surprise.

 _F to Z:_              So it’s not just a surprise for me?

 _Z to F:_              It’s mostly for you, but they’ll like it, too.

 

Zach laughed, how had Frankie already managed to guess the surprise? He quickly opened the MTA app on his phone and figured out the quickest route to Frankie’s apartment from where he was in Brooklyn. He got on a subway train a few minutes later and after about 45 minutes and a few changes in trains, Zach was standing outside of Frankie’s apartment building with a huge grin on his face. He opened the outer door and went to the call box. He found Frankie’s apartment button and pressed it. A few seconds later Frankie’s voice rang out of the speakerphone. “Hello?”

“Hey, babe. You were completely right about your surprise, but SURPRISE! I’m here, let me in?” Zach laughed.

“You’re seriously here right now?” Frankie mumbled quietly.

“Very seriously.”

“I’m coming down to get you. Just wait.” Frankie said and there was a click that signaled Frankie had ended his side of the conversation. Zach laughed and leaved back against the wall of the small room as he waited for Frankie. About five minutes later the door to the building swung open and Frankie was standing in the door way, hand on his hips staring wide-eyed at Zach. Zach giggled a few times and smiled smugly back at Frankie. Frankie’s hands dropped and then his arms extended towards Zach. “Get over here,” he mumbled. Zach smiled and walked forward, closing the small gap left between their bodies. Zach wrapped his arms tightly around Frankie’s waist and lifted him into the air as Frankie’s arms wrapped around Zach’s neck. “You’re actually here.”

“I’m actually here.”

“How did I not know about this? How did this even happen?” Zach dropped Frankie back to the ground, but kept his arms wrapped firmly around Frankie’s waist.

“You, my mom, and Erik are the only ones that know I’m even here right now. And I’ll explain the how later. Right now, I just want to enjoy being in your arms again. It’s been way too long since I’ve held you like this.” Frankie hummed happily and snuggled into Zach’s chest. “Let’s go upstairs, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Frankie agreed as he detangled himself from Zach’s arms. Their hands connected easily, fingers interlocking as they moved across the large lobby towards the elevators. The entire journey was made in palatable silence. Once they reached Frankie’s apartment however, the silence ended. Frankie snapped the door shut behind them and waited until Zach had removed his backpack from his shoulders. Then without much warning, Frankie grabbed both of Zach’s hands and whirled their bodies around until he had Zach pinned against the back of the door, their mouths instantly connected.

The kissing was rushed and passionate. Tongues, teeth, and lips all moved together in a beautiful mess. Frankie’s hands moved from Zach’s wrists to his hips and then his hands pushed up Zach’s abs under his t-shirt and Zach moaned into the kiss as he dropped his hands from over his head and grabbed Frankie’s ass roughly through his sweatpants, forcing their groins against each other. Frankie’s hands quickly removed Zach’s shirt before dropping it to the floor and very sensually taking Zach by the hand and leading him down the hall towards the bedroom.

Once they made it to the bedroom, Frankie shed his own clothes and helped Zach out of his pants. Frankie then practically threw Zach onto the bed and Zach smiled as Frankie crawled after him. Frankie started at Zach’s ankles and kissed his way up his leg and then over Zach’s hip bones and up his stomach. He kissed his way across Zach’s chest and then his lips found their favorite spot on Zach’s neck and he sucked until he was sure there’d be a mark in the morning. Frankie pulled away with a smirk on his lips. He quickly opened the top drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of fluorescent blue lube and a box of condoms. He took on of the condoms from the box and threw the rest back in the drawer.

He crawled back down Zach’s body placing kisses as he moved until he was situation just between Zach’s legs. He lifted the legs and told Zach’s to hold his knees to his chest, which Zach did without question. Frankie then coated three of his fingers in the lube and started to stretch Zach’s ass open. He first pressed one finger inside, grazing past Zach’s prostate, which pulled a loud moan from Zach’s mouth. Frankie smiled and continued. He added a second and eventually a third finger until he was sure Zach was ready, by the time Frankie removed his fingers, Zach was bucking his hips begging Frankie to fuck him. Frankie rolled the condom over his own length and coated himself in the lube. He then very carefully pushed himself entirely into Zach and Zach let out a loud groan as he released his knees. Zach legs remained on Frankie’s shoulders as Frankie began to move inside of him.

Frankie circled his hips against Zach’s bottom and finally when it grew too much for either to handle, Zach wrapped a hand around his own cock and stroked in sync with Frankie’s movements until they both reached their climaxes at exactly the same time. Frankie carefully pulled himself out of Zach and disposed of the Condom properly before handing Zach a few tissues to wipe himself off. When Zach was clean he opened his arms towards Frankie and Frankie smiled as his head fell to Zach’s chest. “You still didn’t explain how you ended up here tonight,” Frankie said quietly after a few minutes.

“I’ll explain in the morning. Right now, I just want to fall asleep with you in my arms for the first time in far too long.” When Zach finished speaking, Frankie let out a contented sigh and after not too many more steady breaths they both fell asleep, curled in each other’s arms.


End file.
